Atlas (mission)
"Atlas" is the second campaign mission in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable) *Jonathan Irons *Gideon *Joker *Ilona *Cormack (opening cutscene/funeral only) *POTUS *Will Irons (opening cutscene/funeral only) *Rivers Plot Prior to the mission at hand, Cormack and Mitchell attend Will Irons' funeral where they pay their respects and prepare to leave. During their walk, Cormack is interrupted by Will's father, Jonathan Irons, who asks Mitchell to join Atlas. Cormack tries to dissuade Mitchell, but is scorned by Irons, who refers to him as "Sergeant" and leaves. The screen fades for a second, then shows Mitchell, along with other soldiers, on a mission to rescue POTUS that is being held hostage by KVA in a small lodge. Mitchell and his squad silently takes out several guards outside of the lodge, then heads to the media room of the building, where a soldier then plants a mute charge. Mitchell then breaches the room and eliminates the guards. The squad, with POTUS in custody, exits the building and eliminates a small group of enemies by the pool, during which Mitchell's prosthetic glitches out. They then head down a small walkway down to the extraction site where they encounter the extraction vehicle. Mitchell attempts to open the door, but his hand glitches out and is knocked down by a KVA soldier, who executes POTUS, then is revealed to be Gideon. After a failed training simulation in which Mitchell is assigned to rescue the president with his squad, he is enthusiastically greeted by Irons, who gives him a tour of the company's facility. During the tour, Irons explains Atlas' place in the world, idealizing it as a "superpower for hire" often more effective than the armies of their clients. Mitchell is introduced to the Assault and Specialist exoskeleton variants by Gideon before having his prosthetic arm fixed. He then goes through training, overseen by Gideon, and is introduced to the Overdrive ability of his exoskeleton. First, Mitchell is taken to a firing range much resembling the Virtual Firing Range seen in Create-A-Class. He is given three waves of targets to shoot, with the difficulty increasing with each wave. IMRs, Bal-27s and Atlas 45s can be found in the back of the firing range. The player is given 50 points if a red (enemy) target is shot in the limbs, 75 if shot in the chest, and 100 if shot in the head. The same scoring system is used for detracting points if a player hits a blue target, meant to represent a civilian. The maximum score that can be achieved is 3000. Next, Mitchell is taken to a grenade range, where he is introduced to the Variable Grenade. He then uses a combination of grenades and weapons to eliminate all targets on the range. The maximum score that can be achieved here is 2000. Mitchell is then brought to the simulator again. With the simulation re-calibrated into "assault mode," and with Gideon leading, Mitchell successfully completes the simulation again with POTUS secured, and is given the approval of Irons and Gideon. Loadout Exo Type - Specialist *Riot Shield *Overdrive *Stim Weapons Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Welcome to Atlas' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Atlas." *'Deadeye' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Score "excellent" in the shooting range in "Atlas." *'Grenadier '(10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Score "excellent" in the grenade range in "Atlas." Intel # At the start of the mission, proceed down the hall and breach the room where the POTUS is being held. Once cleared, turn around and return down the hall. It continues left — after completing the breach, a door will open. Proceed through the bedroom and look in the restroom where the first Intel is located. # Following the vehicle tour with Irons, the player will be be deposited outside a building. Before proceeding inside for repairs, turn right to inspect the closed gate. There’s a security station to the right of the gate with the second Intel inside. # Finishing the grenade training, the player will then proceed downstairs into a supply room. At the bottom of the stairs, turn right and look on a shelf to the right of the holographic display where two men are working, which is where you'll find the final Intel. Gallery US Marine Coffins Atlas AW.png|Coffins containing dead Marines being unloaded. Will Irons Dog Tag Atlas AW.png|Will Irons' dog tag. Will Irons Corpse Atlas AW.png|Will Irons' corpse. The Funeral Atlas AW.png|Will Irons' funeral. Jonathan Irons pays Respects Atlas AW.png|Jonathan Irons paying his respects. Cormack pays Respects Atlas AW.png|Cormack paying his respects. R.I.P. Will Irons AW.jpg|"Press F to Pay Respects". Mitchell's Bandaged Arm Atlas AW.png|Mitchell's bandaged arm. Cormack about to be Interrupted Atlas AW.png|Cormack speaking to Mitchell, just before being interrupted by Jonathan Irons. Jonathan Irons shakes Mitchell's hand Atlas AW.png|Jonathan Irons shaking Mitchell's hand. Jonathan Irons takes out Business Card Atlas AW.png|Jonathan Irons taking out a business card. Jonathan Irons Business Card AW.png|Jonathan Irons' business card. Mitchell's Prosthetic Arm Atlas AW.png|Mitchell's new prosthetic arm. Joker briefing Mitchell Atlas AW.png|Joker briefing Mitchell before the first simulation. Engaging targets on the Terrace Atlas AW.png|Engaging targets on the terrace. Tossing a Threat Grenade Atlas AW.png|Mitchell tossing a threat grenade. TV News Report Atlas AW.png|A news report on live TV. Planting a Mute Charge Atlas AW.png|Mitchell planting a Mute Charge. Joker bursting into Media Room Atlas AW.png|Joker bursting into the media room to rescue P.O.T.U.S. Joker securing POTUS Atlas AW.png|Joker securing P.O.T.U.S. Engating targets on the Patio Atlas AW.png|Engaging targets on the patio. Mitchell's arm Straining Atlas AW.png|Mitchell's arm straining. Mitchell's arm Straining again Atlas AW.png|Mitchell's arm straining again. Exfil on Approach Atlas AW.png|Exfil on approach. Mitchell Reaching to Open Jeep Door Atlas AW.png|Mitchell reaching out to open the jeep door. Mitchell's arm Giving again Atlas AW.png|Mitchell failing to open the door as his arm gives again. Gideon Punching Mitchell Atlas AW.png|Gideon punching Mitchell. POTUS Being shot 2 AW.png|P.O.T.U.S. 'death' by Gideon. Jonathan Irons pulls up Atlas AW.png}Jonathan Irons pulling up. Starting the Drive Atlas AW.png|Starting the tour of Atlas. Warbird Flying above Atlas AW.png|A Warbird flying above. EC-635 Landing Atlas AW.png|An EC-635 landing as Irons introduces Atlas to Mitchell. T-600 Titan rolling down street Atlas AW.png|A T-600 Titan rolling down a street. T-600 Titan moving out of hangar Atlas AW.png|A T-600 Titan moving out of its hangar. Atlas troops Boost Jumping Atlas AW.png|Atlas troops boost jumping. Jonathan Irons leaving Atlas AW.png|Jonathan Irons leaving Mitchell to get his arm fixed. Heading to Exo Research Atlas AW.png|Gideon and Mitchell heading to Exo Research. Testing Exo Shield Atlas AW.png|A soldier testing an Exo Shield against a turret. Exo Research Table Atlas AW.png|The table in the "Exo Research" room. Technician inserting Cable Atlas AW.png|A technician inserting a cable into Mitchell's prosthetic arm. Exo guy vs Normal people Atlas AW.png|A soldier wearing an exo suit fighting against normal people. Weapons Display Atlas AW.png|A display of weapons outside the firing range. Ilona at the Range Atlas AW.png|Ilona at the firing range. Range Round 1 Atlas AW.png|Round 1 at the firing range. Range Round 2 Atlas AW.png|Round 2 at the firing range. Range Round 3 Atlas AW.png|Round 3 at the firing range. Training Complete Atlas AW.png|Firing range training complete. Atlas Gun Range Mitchell top score AW.png|Top score at the firing range. Grenade Range Atlas AW.png|The grenade range. Threat Grenade Atlas AW.png|Using a Threat Grenade at the grenade range. EMP Grenade Atlas AW.png|Using an EMP Grenade at the grenade range. Smart Grenade Atlas AW.png|Using a Smart Grenade at the grenade range. Top Score Grenade RangeAW.png|Perfect score at the grenade range. Drone Range Room AW.png|The drone range room. Drone Range AW .png|The drone range course. Drone Range Top Score AW.png|Top score at the drone range. Simulator Building Armory Atlas AW.png|The armory in the simulator building. Simulator Building Lifts Atlas AW.png|The lifts in the simulator building. Gideon with POTUS Atlas AW.png|Gideon with P.O.T.U.S. Preparing Assault Drone Atlas AW.png|Mitchell preparing his Assault Drone. Deploying Assault Drone Atlas AW.png|Mitchell deploying his Assault Drone. Using Assault Drone Atlas AW.png|Mitchell using his Assault Drone. POTUS Secure Atlas AW.png|P.O.T.U.S. secured by Mitchell. POTUS in Getaway vehicle AW.png|Ditto. Using Exo Shield Atlas AW.png|Mitchell using his Exo Shield. Warbird Landing Atlas AW.png|A Warbird landing to extract Atlas troops. Jonathan Irons exiting Warbird Atlas AW.png|Jonathan Irons exiting the Warbird. Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 02 Atlas|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 2|Intel Guide Trivia *After completing the grenade training, there is a small square building to the player's right as he's following Gideon. If the player enters the building, they'll find a drone training range. The player can do the drone training, and their name will appear on the scoreboard after destroying the eight targets with the Assault Drone. *In the bathroom next to the room where POTUS is located, a mirror can be seen above the sink (though with no proper reflection) in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game, but in the PS4, Xbox One and PC versions, there is no mirror. *While playing on the PS3 and Xbox 360, after the gun salute at the funeral, the screen will turn white for a few seconds. However, on the PS4, Xbox One and PC versions, it will immediately turn to the next part. * When in the weapon armory, before going up to the simulation, Gideon picks up an IMR from a rack. However, after reaching the top of the elevator, it changes to his signature HBRa3. *In the next gen version, Rivers is wearing glasses and a hat similar to Gideon's, but in the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions, he wears neither. *After Irons tells Mitchell about Atlas bases built across the globe, the player will notice two platforms with aircraft on it. In the current-gen version, the first platform holds what seems to be the plane from Crash (mission) with its wings retracted while the second platform holds a Warbird, but in the last-gen consoles, both platforms are covered by Warbirds. *All the Bal-27's in this mission have the Atlas logo on them. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels